medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Are You the Culprit?/Of Course it's Me!
2nd Box: Are You the Culprit?/Of Course it's Me! (貴様が犯人か？/当然、私だ!, Kisama ga Han'nin ka?/Tōzen, Watashi da!) is the second episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary One week after agreeing to join the Student Council, Zenkichi (sporting his new look) and Medaka attend to the request of Ariake: her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the Athletics Club" was left in her locker. Understandably upset, Ariake asks the pair to find the culprit. While Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day, Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence. However, using her incredible abilities of deductive reasoning, Medaka managers to narrow down the range of suspects considerably. It is Shiranui's information though that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. Medaka confronts the older girl directly about whether or not she vandalized Airake's shoes, causing Zenkichi to topple over in incredulity, and Shiranui to fall to the ground laughing. When Isahaya flees with Medaka in pursuit, Zenkichi makes to follow, but not before Shiranui tells him his new look is weird. Medaka manages to keep up with Isahaya, and ultimately overtakes her by jumping over her head and landing in front. Medaka then asks her once again whether she is the culprit. When Isahaya rather poorly denies it, Medaka takes her word for it, much to the runner's surprise. She then leaves, also complimenting Isahaya on her running. After Medaka leaves, Zenkichi tells Isahaya that while Medaka knows how to doubt, she trusts people first. After Isahaya also tells him he looks weird, he takes his jersey off, and tells Isahaya that he'll follow Medaka's lead, and believe that she'll never do something like this again. After he leaves, Isahaya begins crying. The next day, while wondering why no one appreciates his style, Zenkichi is approached by Ariake, who tells him that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry". Medaka misinterprets the action and believes the criminal has stolen Ariake's sneakers this time. When the Student Council receives a request to find a lost puppy, Medaka orders Zenkichi to take care of it while she handles two other requests. When Zenkichi asks if it's okay for him to be working by himself, Medaka sadly reminds him that she has never been good with animals. Zenkichi brings Shiranui along with his as he goes to find the lost pet. Shiranui expresses her surpise that even the "invincible" Medaka has a weak point; Zenkichi tells her that she had a rather traumatic incident in the past with the primary school class pet. When Shiranui asks if that could undermine Medaka's presidency, Zenkichi reminds her that that is where he comes in. He then tells her to lead the way. Shiranui tells him she heard about a dog living on campus, and leads him to a fully grown canine, which closely resembles a wolf. When Zenkichi tries to insist it can't be the dog they're looking for, Shiranui tells him it is an adult Borzoi, also known as the Russian Wolf-Hound. A horrified Zenkichi asks if she is going to help him, only to be told by Shiranui that she just came to watch him get mauled. She then hands him sausages to use in an "internal organs" joke; which Zenkichi unfortunately fulfills when he tries to unsuccessfully capture the dog. The next day, a worn Zenkichi reports in to Medakai that the puppy has grown up, and that he and Shiranui were unable to capture it, and that he had a hard time telling their client Akizuki what happened. Medaka express her annoyance in seeing Zenkichi and Shiranui get along so well, and when Zenkichi tells her not to worry and just leave things to him and Shiranui, she becomes quite disturbed. After Zenkichi compliments Shiranui a bit more, Medaka decides to handle the request herself after all. To deal with her animal problem, Medaka dresses up in a dog outfit from the Drama Club, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Shiranui and Zenkichi both agree that though her logic is sound, her method is ridiculous. When he insists that he and Shiranui can handle the request, Medaka becomes more annoyed than ever, and goes forward anyway. As Medaka approaches the dog, Shiranui remarks that Medaka is much more human than she expected, getting jealous, acting stupid, and having a problem with animals. Zenkichi corrects her, telling her that it's actually the animals that have a problem with Medaka: because of her overwhelming presence, all animals are terrified of her. When Medaka reaches the dog, it becomes so terrified that it runs away and hides behind Zenkichi. Later, Medaka becomes depressed that she couldn't get the dog to like her. Zenkichi tiredly consoles her, noting that at least Akizuki was pleased. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #'Aria Ariake #Hansode Shiranui #'Isagi Isahaya #'''Urushi Akizuki Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Zenkichi, Shiranui, and Medaka observe Isahaya from a window. In the manga, they observe her from behind a building. *Medaka's chase after Isahaya is expanded in the anime, and includes the pair climbing a fence and jumping over bicycles before Medaka finally corners Isahaya. *In the anime, Medaka sulks underneath her desk and starts to cry after being rejected by Akizuki's Borzoi. In the manga, she collapses on top of it. Category:Episodes